In the event of a network problem, a technician attempting to diagnose the problem from a central location has limited information available. Frequently a technician will have to travel to one or more locations in order to diagnose the network problem. Once a source of the network problem is diagnosed, the problematic equipment may be owned by a different company, the technician may not be qualified to repair the problematic equipment, or a repair may require materials or equipment not carried by the technician. Additional personnel, equipment and/or materials may need to be sent to the location of the equipment or travel to other locations for further diagnostics or repair may be required thus increasing the delay and cost of the repair.